1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of clock systems for digital telecommunications systems and particularly to a clock regenerator whose phase is corrected through a phase locked loop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In digital communications technology there are often used, besides passive clock regenerators or clock extractors, active clock regenerators which operate with an additional oscillator signal.